This D43 NCD-LIFESPAN application is entitled the China-Rochester Suicide Research Training Program (CRSRT). It is built upon the International Clinical, Operational and Health Services Research Training Award (ICOHRTA) program that has been funded since 2001 (D43TW005814). The current proposal is written in response to PAR-10-257 for a Chronic, Non-Communicable Diseases and Disorders Across the Lifespan: Fogarty International Research Training Award (NCD-LIFESPAN). Suicide is a major public health problem in China. It is the fifth leading cause of death overall, and the leading cause of death for individuals in the 15- 34 year old age range. It has a national rate of approximately 23 deaths per 100,000; during 1995-1999, approximately 287,000 died by suicide. In response, we now are systematically growing the CRSRT to encompass multiple complementary settings that serve to diversify the academic breath and geographical distribution of our initiatives, increase our committed mentors, and widen the pool of applicants. Our high rate of positive outcomes during the past decade reinforces the rewarding nature of our high-intensity mentoring strategy. The CRSRT involves the Center for the Study and Prevention of Suicide (CSPS) of the University of Rochester Medical Center (URMC), and six key collaborators in China who bring a diversity of skills and leadership to our growing collaborative efforts, with centers in Beijing, Shanghai, Chengdu, and Changsha. Our proposal reflects an ongoing, self-scrutinizing process that has informed our efforts to: 1) build training and research infrastructure, focusing primarily on public health and population-oriented research and prevention efforts; 2) identify and train excellent future scientists; and 3) develop new research findings that will inform efforts to prevent suicide in China during the coming decades. The CRSRT involves a year of intensive training in the CSPS, followed by two further years of mentored research in China. We provide trainees with the skills to emerge as independent investigators through intensive one-to-one mentoring and engagement in a variety of peer-oriented training experiences. We will continue to systematically evaluate the effectiveness of our recruiting, training, and research efforts. .